


Indefinable

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [8]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: This is X-Men First Class.  Erik and Charles have to go undercover as Gay.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 100 Fandoms [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Kudos: 14
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	Indefinable

Charles took one last look in the mirror before heading out of the room. Erik was already downstairs, relaxing in the library, glass of whisky in his hand. Charles stood and stared for a moment. There was an indefinable aura about Erik tonight, a hardness that Charles wasn’t used to seeing. Oh, Erik could be hard but this, this was different. He wondered if it was because of their assignment tonight, going undercover in an illegal gay club, looking for a mutant they’d heard about.

He touched the cravat at his neck and strode into the room. Tonight was going to be uncomfortable enough as it was, especially as he and Erik were supposed to be acting as a couple. He was going to have to hide his own very real feelings for Erik, but still play as though he cared for him!

“Charles.” Erik looked him up and down. “Well don’t you look the dandy? You should fit in without any difficulty at all.”

“Oh be quiet,” Charles snapped, “and pour me a drink, won’t you.”

Erik raised one quizzical eyebrow at Charles’ tone but did as he was told. His fingers brushed against Charles’ as he passed him the drink and Charles tried not to shiver. He took a mouthful of the whisky, already dreading every minute of tonight.


End file.
